Candy Smile
by Tigerslade
Summary: Eu sempre brinquei sozinho. Nunca sorria. Nunca falava com ninguém. E achava melhor assim. E aí ela chegou. Com aquele sorriso. E me fez sorrir também.


**Nota**: o anime Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto. Que chato :/

**Candy Smile.**

Sempre gostei de vir ao parquinho quando o tempo estava bom... O sol brilhava e o vento soprava suave enquanto eu brincava no balanço. Minha okaa-san me empurrava com um sorriso no rosto idêntico ao meu, radiando uma felicidade que era rara desde o falecimento do meu otou-san. Ela me diz que ele está no céu cuidando de mim. Me pergunto como ele chegou lá se é tão alto e distante. Mas ela garante que ainda assim ele me vê de lá.

Olhei ao redor do parquinho, vendo outras crianças brincar. Algumas de bonecas, outras no escorregador. E um garoto sozinho me fez o observar. Mamãe diz que é feio encarar as pessoas, mas não acho que eu teria problemas porque ele não estava me vendo. Então continuei a olhar, curiosa.

Os cabelos dele eram de uma cor escura. Bem preto mesmo, mas não liguei porque o meu é da cor de uma bala de morango. Ou de um chiclete. Ele usava uma blusa vermelha e uma bermuda preta. Os pés pequenos estavam descalços e ele brincava com um boneco de pano, sentado na areia. Outros meninos o chamavam para brincar e jogar bola, mas ele parecia não ouvir. Era como se estivesse em outro mundo.

A buzina do carrinho de algodão doce que passava ali me distraiu. Olhei para minha mãe com os olhos brilhando. Ela suspirou, soltando uma pequena risada. Sem dizer nada, ela parou de me empurrar, fazendo o balanço perder a velocidade e foi em direção ao moço que vendia. Comprou dois algodões e trouxe um rosa pra mim. Desci do balanço animada e peguei o algodão que ela me entregava e puxei um pedaço para comer. Eu adorava quando derretia na boca.

Voltei a olhar o menino, que não saiu do lugar. Ele ainda estava de cabeça baixa, ainda olhando o seu boneco. Olhei pra minha mãe.

_-Okaa-san, posso ir ali? –_ perguntei, apontando para o menino. Minha mãe seguiu meu dedo.

_-Sim, mas não se afaste muito._

_- Tá. –_ disse animada, andando rapidamente até o garoto. Parei do seu lado, mas ele parecia não ter me visto, porque não me olhou como eu olhava pra ele. O que a mamãe dizia mesmo? Ah, sim, devemos cumprimentar quem não conhecemos porque era educado. Respirei fundo, mas por algum motivo as borboletas no meu estômago me deixavam inquieta. Mas resolvi tentar.

_- Oi._

Ele não me olhou. Franzi a testa.

_- Ei, to falando com você._ – o cutuquei no ombro. Isso pareceu despertá-lo.

Os olhos que me encaram de volta eram tão negros como o céu de noite. E brilhavam como as estrelas que eu contava quando elas apareciam. Só depois eu notei porque brilhavam. Estava chorando. Mas por quê? Eu sempre choro quando caio e me machuco, mas ele não parece que caiu.

Quando ele percebeu que eu vi as lágrimas, levantou suas mãos e coçou os olhos, eliminando e limpando o rosto molhado. Suas bochechas começaram a ficar rosadas, como se estivesse com vergonha de eu tê-lo visto assim.

_- Oi._ – finalmente ele disse, abaixando a cabeça novamente e limpando seu boneco cheio de areia. Continuei olhando para ele.

_-Você quer?_ – estendi o algodão doce com um sorriso. Mamãe diz que é bom sorrir. Mas o menino não parecia saber como. Ele olhou novamente pra mim com o rosto sério. Depois olhou pro meu algodão rosa. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado e logo depois negou.

_-Não gosto de doces._

Arregalei os olhos para ele. _O que?_

_- Não é verdade, todo mundo gosta de doces._ – disse. Quando ele me olhou novamente, sorri para ele. Minha mãe diz que meu sorriso é doce, mesmo que eu não saiba o que significa, mas parecia que não funcionava com ele. Ele me encarou por alguns segundos antes de suspirar.

_- Meu otou-san cuida dos dentes das pessoas. Ele me diz que faz mal comer doces. Então não posso comer. Ele vai brigar comigo–_ ele explicou, juntando as pernas e encostando o queixo nos joelhos, olhando para o chão.

_-Mas ele não precisa saber. É só um pedacinho. Não vai fazer muito mal - _tentei convencê-lo.

Ele pareceu vacilar por um momento. Então, devagar, ergueu sua mão e tirou um pedaço. Fiquei observando, esperando ele colocar na boca, mas ele ficou ali, olhando e olhando para o algodão doce. Depois de alguns minutos ele colocou na boca e olhou para os meus cabelos. Franziu o cenho, como se pensasse algo difícil. Então disse:

_- Dissolve muito rápido na boca. –_ disse ele. _– Seus cabelos também dissolvem assim?-_ perguntou ele inocentemente.

Sem querer, soltei uma gargalhada fazendo, finalmente, ele esboçar um pequeno sorriso. Gostei.

_- Não, meu cabelo não é doce. Só é rosa. –_ eu falei, ainda sorrindo pra ele.

_- Hn..._ – resmungou ele, baixinho. Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas alguém o chamou.

_-Sasuke! Otouto! –_ exclamou um rapaz, de longe. Alto, os cabelos também pretos, falava ao celular enquanto olhava para nós dois. O menino _Sasuke_ olhou para ele e acenou alegremente, se levantando. Limpou a sujeira do short e das mãos. Então me olhou novamente.

_- Meu irmão mais velho._ – disse ele_. – Você tem irmão mais velho?_

_- Não... –_ disse tristemente, pois parece que ele estava indo embora. Eu sempre gosto de fazer amigos. _– Você volta amanhã?_ – perguntei esperançosamente.

Ele me observou outra vez com aqueles olhos brilhantes. E então sorriu. Sorriu!

_- Só se me der mais algodão doce._

Após falar isso, ele correu em direção ao irmão. Quando ele chegou perto, saltou nos braços dele. Sorri outra vez. Eu fazia isso com o meu otou-san. Olhei para o chão e suspirei alegre. E notei o boneco de pano ali esquecido. Peguei rapidamente e me levantei para chamá-lo.

_- Sasuke-kun! Espere, você esquec... _

No entanto ele já havia ido. Apertei o boneco nas mãos, enquanto sorria. Mas não me importei. Ele me disse com um _sorriso_ que volta amanhã.

OooOooOooO

**OI! E aí?**

**Fofinhos, né? Minha primeira história SasuSaku. **

**Eu poderia ter escrito mais né? ... tudo bem, na próxima eu capricho!**

**Infelizmente é apenas uma one, mas já é alguma coisa :D**

**Beijos, comentem? *-***


End file.
